Sonic X: Life With Shadow
Shadow the Hedgehog is an upcoming 2012 3D animated film featuring the voice of Roger Craig Smith. As the sixth film, it was a spin-off from Sonic X: The Final Stand to the ''Sonic X'' film series, though the planned sequels will not be followed by this film. Originally going to be a pequel to the franchise, but the plan has been change to include characters from the original franchise, but only in recurring characters. The film will force on the life of Shadow the Hedgehog. He went back in time where he decides to met with Maria Robotnik and his friends once again. The film will be released in theaters on June 29, 2012 by 20th Century Fox and to include a 3D and IMAX 3D release. New characters will be voiced by Cody Simpson, Joe Jonas and Rebecca Black. This will mark the film debut for Simpson and Black. Shadow the Hedgehog was confirmed to be a reboot to the 2005 television film, Shadow the Hedgehog Project. Plot Taking place after the events of Sonic X: The Final Stand, Shadow the Hedgehog sucpeciously celebrates his birthday. He was created by one of the greatest scientist in history, Dr. Gerald Robotnik, who is to help to take control of the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Also, Shadow doesn't really know who he really is and does it really exist. With the help of his friends Duncan, Muscles and Bailey, they helped him realized that he actually exists. Cast *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedehog *Lisa Ortiz as Maria Robotnik *Mike Pollock as Dr. General Robotnik *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Bailey the Cat *Lisa Ortiz as Maria Robotnik *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower *Kent Hampton as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman Production Development Sega has the rights to make a couple of Sonic the Hedgehog films to the big screen. Before Sonic X: The Final Stand was released in theaters, Sega plans for the sixth film to be a prequel forcing on character Shadow the Hedgehog and following the absences of Sonic the Hedgehog and the rest of the characters such as Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Dr. Eggman and more. Instead of 20th Century Fox, it will be distributed by Warner Bros. On March 1, 2011, the film announced it's title is Shadow the Hedgehog: The Movie, and will be followed by two more films, marking this film the first of the trilogy. Fox later decided to take over this project because they felt like that another film of a franchise belongs to them besides others. The film's production budget has been cut lower. It will cost $130 million to produce, making it $115 million lower than Sonic X: The Final Stand's $245 million production budget, which was the franchise's most expensive film to date, to help avoid for not making in as much money as its production budget at the box office. Fox will also aim for the sequels to have smaller budgets than the Sonic X films. Casting Even though they are not appearing into the film, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and the rest will be appearing in a cameo where it will luckly to be taking place after 50 years after he was born. The cast members from Sonic X: The Final Stand will reprise their roles as well as a planned sixth Sonic X film. Isla Fisher is originally going ot voice as Bailey Rose, Shadow's love interest, but was taken over by Amy Adams for the role. Adams dropped out to start filming a Superman reboot. Viral singer Rebecca Black makes her acting debut to play as Bailey to be described annoying. Black is said that Bailey is Shadow's love interes, with a character being renamed as Rebecca the Cat delivering as the official role to Black. Lisa Ortiz, whom voiced Amy Rose from 2005-2010, will be replacing Bella Hudson for the role of Maria Robotnik, whom voiced the character from 2005's video game Shadow the Hedgehog. David Wills will reprise his role as Raven Radix, Sonic's previous nemesis. Joe Jonas will voice the identical Knuckles the Echidna, Muscles the Hedgehog. The film will mark as the acting debut of Cody Simpson and Rebecca Black. As Black decided to take a brief break from her music career, she decided sign up and star into the film as a new love interest with an annoying voice. Roger Craig Smith, Kate Higgins, Kent Hampton, Cindy Robinson, Karen Strassman, Mike Pollock and Michelle Ruff will reprise their roles as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Eggman and Cream. Soundtrack Shadow the Hedgehog is a soundtrack album for the 2012 movie with the same title. The album contains seven songs, six directly from the game and one remix. The soundtrack was released on June 26, 2012. Track listing Release 20th Century Fox will release the film's trailer on October 28, 2011, for a due date on the Laor Day weekend of August 31, 2012 worldwide. Although after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe:_Retaliation G.I. Joe: Retaliation] bumped its release date from June 2012 to March 2013, the film moved up to the film's original release date to June 29, 2012. The film's world premiere was held on June 21, 2012, a week before the release of the film in Los Angeles, California. Also, Rebecca Black attended the film's premiere while celebrating her 15th birthday as well as Joe Jonas and Cody Simpson. The 1st TV spot was released on May 25, 2012, a month before the film's release. Reaction Shadow the Hedgehog currently receieved positive reviews. Rotten Tomatoes scored the film a 80%. Metacritics gave an average score of 80/100 based on 47 views, giving it a positive review. The film also had mixed reviews on the "Top Critic" scoring 100% based on 200 reviews, with average score of 5.8 out of 10. References #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #Isla Fisher Signs For Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Orlando Bloom To Star in Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retreived August 19, 2011. #Joe Jonas Replaces Orlando Bloom. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Cody Simpson Begins His Acting Debut. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Amy Adams Replaces Isla Fisher. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Friday Girl Rebecca Black Begins Her Acting Debut, Replacing Amy Adams. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #Bailey the Cat renamed Rebecca the Cat for Rebecca Black. Retrieved October 29, 2011. #Shadow the Hedgehog Trailer Arrives (VIDEO). Retrieved October 29, 2011. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog (Cream of the Crop). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog reviews on Metacritic. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-5-31. External links *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' at Box Office Mojo *''Shadow the Hedgehog'' at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:2012 films Category:Film spin-off Category:American films Category:IMAX films Category:2-D films converted to 3-D Category:Sequel films